


Mistakes

by WeeabooandProud (SilvaeSong)



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guilt, Lindo is such a sweet little muffin, Vampire Lindo, i love these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaeSong/pseuds/WeeabooandProud
Summary: Lindo abandoned the order to save Ritsuka. Will he regret it when they aren't there to control his vampire half?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lindo forever.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Lindo chuckled.

Ritsuka cringed when he flung the blinds open.

"Why'd you have to go and let light it, nii-san?" She cried as she buried herself under her covers.

Lindo laughed. "Because it's high time you got up!"

Ritsuka groaned, burying deeper into her bedding. Lindo grinned as an impish idea came to mind.

"School starts in _ten minutes_ , Ritsuka-chan."

" **WHAT**?!?!" The flustered girl cried, now very awake. She sprang from the bed, scrambled about the room, but stopped to stare at Lindo who was doubled over laughing. "What's so funny?! You'll be late too, you know!" She warned, struggling to retain her balance as she pulled mismatching socks on her feet.

"You . . . You do realize . . . It's Saturday?" He wheezed out between laughing fits.

His laughter redoubled as her face scrunched up into a scowl, fists shaking at her sides. "You're so mean, nii-san!" She yelled, stomping her foot like a child. She didn't care. She was mad as a hornet. He made her think she was going to lose her perfect attendance streak!

At her outburst, Lindo calmed himself enough to say, "At least I can match my socks!" Before doubling over again.

She huffed, "But I'm not the one wearing a girly, frilly apron that clashes with my hair."

Lindo gasped, glancing down at the apron he had donned earlier in the morning. It was the same frilly sleeved one he always wore. Now that he thought about it, it was a little on the girly side. He glanced back up at his cousin to see a smug smirk on her face.

"Well I think it accentuates my _gorgeous eyes_." He boasted, dramatically fluttering his eyelashes for effect.

Ritsuka burst out laughing before she dashed out of the room.

"You're going to miss breakfast, _nee_ -san!" She called, skipping to the kitchen.

'Nee-san?! I guess I deserved that.' He chuckled. 'At least she admits that I'm the older sister, er, sibling.'

"No fair, Ritsuka-chan!" He called, chasing after her.

'She really has changed.' He thought. 'She's not so shy and self conscious. She's more confident, actually throwing a few punches of her own.'

He smiled. All was right with the world.

* * *

 

" **Argh**!!! I don't understand it?!"

Lindo gripped his hair in his left fist, while his right hand was dragged down his face. Ritsuka jumped, startled. She fetched the pencil he had thrown in his frustration and sat down at the table next to him. Lindo was working on his physics homework while Ritsuka washed breakfast dishes. Her mother had gone grocery shopping.

"What's wrong, nii-san?" She asked gently.

He held his head in his hands, fuming still. "I just don't understand! I memorized the formulas no problem, but when I try using them to find the coefficient of kinetic friction, the answer is always _way_ off!"

Ritsuka smiled. Was that all this was? Lindo may be good at memorization, but putting it into practice seemed to be his weakness where physics was concerned. Physics was his one weakness. Luckily, physics was one of her strong suits.

"The problem is you're using sin here instead of cosin."

Silence.

"Huh?"

She giggled. "You also mixed up your steps. You did the third step before the second."

She giggled again at his dumbfounded look.

"Here, let me show you. You take this value here . . . "

* * *

 

_Snap. Crackle. Pop._

Lindo knew he had been sitting still too long when every joint popped when he stretched.

"Thanks a lot, Ritsuka-chan. I can see why everyone calls you the perfect student."

Ritsuka smiled as she stacked the paper scattered across the table.

"No problem, Lindo-kun. I had fun. We should study together more often."

She grinned, placing the last piece of paper on her stack. She picked up the stack, tapping the edge on the table to straighten them out.

" _Ouch_!"

Inspecting the source of her pain, she found that she had a pretty decent paper cut on the tip of her left index finger. Before she could move, Lindo grabbed her wrist, holding her hand in place.

His ruby red eyes were transfixed on her finger.

". . . N-nii-san?"

He stiffened, lifting his gaze to lock eyes with her. Her heart rate quickened. She held her breath. She could hear when he started grinding his teeth together. She shuddered when she noticed two of his teeth weren't human.

Her shudder broke whatever spell the smell of her blood had put on his mind.

"Get out." He wheezed through grit teeth.

She wrenched her arm away and stood up, dashing out of the kitchen and knocking over her chair in the process. By the time she reached the doorframe, Lindo was on the floor, his chair tipped over as well, both hands over his mouth.

" **Go!** " He yelled when she hesitated.

She crossed the threshold and activated their homemade security system. Unlike conventional ones, this one only works on the supernatural. With the barrier in place, Lindo wouldn't be able to leave the kitchen.

Leaving him locked in the kitchen for now, she ran to the bathroom to clean and cover her cut. When she finished, she tip-toed back to the kitchen.

It was empty.

Heart pounding, she ran to her own room, activating the barrier so nothing supernatural could get in. After a slight pause, she closed and locked her door as well. She crossed to her dresser, opening the drawer she hoped she would never have to open.

Both her mother and Lindo had placed supplies and weapons in every room, just in case. This was the first time she was glad she gave in to their insistence.

"Found it!"

She pulled out her old locket. There was still vervain in it, but it wasn't fresh. She slipped it on. Stale vervain would have to be enough.

'What am I _doing_?! This is _Lindo_! I shouldn't be protecting myself from _Lindo_!' She paused. 'What am I going to _do_? I wish Mom was home. How can I help him? I hope he's alr--'

Her thoughts were interrupted when Lindo put a hand over her eyes.

"Lind-!" His hand moved to cover her mouth.

"Shhh. . . . Not so loud . . . Onee-san."


	2. Chapter 2

Before she could process what was happening, she was up against the wall, Lindo looming behind her.

"No! Lindo, this isn't you!"

She struggled, but it was in vain. No matter what she did, he was significantly stronger.

"What do you mean it isn't me? Maybe you just don't know me like you thought you did."

She froze. There was no way this was her older brother. Her right arm was pinned between her and the wall, while her left hand was held in a death grip above her head. He tucked her hair behind her ear with his free hand and breathed in her scent with her neck exposed.

"You smell so _good_."

She shivered, silent tears falling down her face.

"Why are you crying, _onee_ -san?"

She gasped when he licked away her tears.

He grinned.

"Salty."

"Ngh!" She turned her head away, trying to hide her face.

"Don't be like that!" He grabbed her chin, forcing her to twist so he could see her face. "Aw, you're mad at me, _aren't_ you?"

She grit her teeth. More like mad at herself for being a fool.

He smirked. "I suppose I should stop _toying_ with you then."

Her eyes widened in fear, her heart pumping madly. She's cornered!

He forcefully tilted her head to give him better access, as he slowly leaned down, fangs bared.

"Ritsuka! Lindo, don't do it!"

There was a splash, and suddenly Ritsuka was soaked.

" _ **ARGHHH!!!**_ "

Lindo fell to the floor, writhing in pain. When he did, Ritsuka saw that her mother was standing in the door, an empty jar in hand.

" _Mom_."

When relief washed over her, her knees gave out. She sank to the floor next to Lindo, who had passed out. Everywhere the holy water had hit him, he burned. She could see his clothing smoking in some spots.

"Ritsuka! Let's go!"

Her mother grabbed her wrist, pulled her up, and dragged her from the room.

Once in the hall, her mother activated the supernatural barrier.

"But, I did that already! It didn't work!" Ritsuka cried.

Her mom smiled. "Sweetheart, you activated the _devil_ ward. I activated the _vampire_ ward."

Her eyes widened. No wonder neither barrier held him. She used the wrong ones!

'And then Lindo . . . He . . .' Tears fell freely down her face.

"He got hurt because of _me_! This is all _my fault!_ "

She buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

"No, sweetheart!" Her mother fretted about trying to console her daughter, "It's my fault for leaving you alone with him unprepared."

"B-but what's _wrong_ w-with him? He didn't always used to be like this!" She looked up at her mother in tears. "He didn't, did he?"

Maria's heart broke for her daughter. "Let's get you dried off. Then we'll talk."

'It'll give me time to figure out how to tell you this.' She thought dejectedly. 

 

* * *

 

 

Instead of risking her room to get a change of clothes, she pulled a set of sweats out of the laundry that hadn't been put away yet, glad that she had yet to do that chore. When she was dried off and dressed, she sat down at the kitchen table along with Maria. 

"Tell me everything. I want to know what's wrong with him." She said, determined. 

 

Maria sighed. "I'll start at the beginning then. You know Lindo's mother was my sister. His father was the vampire king. Do you remember when you were little and scraped your knee while playing with Lindo, and he wouldn't be even look at you? That was the first time he ever had a craving for blood. That was when his fangs first grew in and his eyes changed. That was when we knew what his father was, and consequently, what Lindo was." She paused, blinking a little too rapidly to be natural. "It was then that my sister fell apart. She died shortly after. My father and I made a deal with the order to protect Lindo. They would cleanse him periodically, and in exchange, he would be their warrior when he was older, assuming he survived the cleansing process. This worked relatively well. He kept his cravings in check at least, never drinking blood at all."

Her mother paused again, looking her straight in the eye. Ritsuka sat up straighter, trying to masked the utter sadness she felt. Lindo had suffered all that time and she never knew. 

"But then the order tried to kill you, and he turned his back on them, betrayed them. He doesn't regret it, and he'd do it again, but now he isn't getting cleansed regularly. His vampire half is getting harder to control."

Her brow furrowed as she finished. She was supposed to be the mother. Wasn't there anything she could do to help her nephew?

"Isn't there anything we could do to help?"

Maria opened her mouth to speak, but then changed her mind and closed it.

"Mom?"

She held up a finger to signal her daughter to wait as she stood and walked to the hallway. It was then that Ritsuka heard it. There was a quiet thumping in her room. Lindo must have woken up. They both hurried to her room to see Lindo pulling himself to his feet by her dresser.

"Don't . . . Don't get any closer . . . " He managed to choke out. "I don't want to hurt you again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was hurt, now there is comfort.

"Lindo!" Ritsuka cried.  She moved to run to him, but her mother held her back.  Ritsuka glanced over her shoulder to see a calculating look on her mother's face. 

"Lindo, dear?" Maria asked hesitantly. 

The boy groaned, dragging a hand down his face.  "Stay . . . back . ."

Without warning, he crumpled to the floor in a heap. 

"Lindo!" This time, Maria ran to him just as quickly as Ritsuka.  He was barely conscious and struggling to breathe.  

"Ritsu, get a towel and some bandages." The girl ran to the bathroom to comply, whilst the mother checked his burns.  It seemed he had been hurt more than she was expecting.  Holy water didn't affect him this aversely when he was repeatedly exposed to it.  She frowned while she worked to ease his shirt off. 

Ritsuka ran back in with the towels and bandages, panting, shaking, and worried out of her mind. 

Maria thanked her and tried to console her nerves, but it didn't help much. 

The two women worked diligently to ease his pain and heal his wounds, Ritsuka flashing back to doing this before, with Lindo fading in and out of consciousness. 

Once all of his wounds were cleaned and bound, they carefully moved him to Ritsuka's bed.  They didn't want to risk moving him too far.  Once he was situated, he slowly opened his eyes, looking sadly up at a worried Ritsuka. 

"I'm so sorry, Ritsuka.  I never wanted to hurt you.  I just . . "  His eyes clenched shut in a vain attempt to keep his tears at bay, as he turned his face away from her.  "I'm supposed to protect you, and I failed."

Ritsuka carefully pulled him into her arms, mindful of his injuries, sitting herself behind him so his head and torso were in her lap.  She gently carded her fingers through his, sobbing.  When she had gathered herself up enough to speak, she said, "I should be the one saying that, you big meanie." 

They both chuckled, but neither were feeling very cheerful.  Maria said nothing. 

After several minutes of fluffing his hair, Ritsuka's hand stilled.  He opened the tires eyes he didn't remember closing to look up at her, but she had turned away from them both, so he couldn't see her face.  Maria paused the gentle stroking of Lindo's hand, turning her attention to her daughter. 

When Ritsuka finally spoke, it was so quiet they both nearly missed it.  

"This was _my_ fault.  This wouldn't have happened if I knew what I was doing."  She turned to look Lindo in the eye.  "I want you to train me to be an exorcist."

 

* * *

 

Lindo had many differing emotions flooding his system.  Anger at himself, guilt, regret, fear.  There was no way he was letting her get hurt again.  He had already decided to leave, as he was only a danger to her.  He would stay nearby in order to guard her, but he would leave her life for good. 

Then she said _that_. 

A small smile tugged at his lips.  She was just a little bundle of surprises lately. 

He gave a small, mildly painful, self-depreciating chuckle. 

"You can always practice on me."  He replied, a full grin spreading across his face at the look of horror on hers.  "I'm only kidding. . . Sort of."

Maria tutted her tongue at their antics.  "Either way, let's deal with that after he has had a chance to rest. 

Ritsuka nodded, and the two left him to sleep, yet he spent more time planning than sleeping. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I love suspense. >:)
> 
> Anywho, tell me what you think! I may add more, may not, depends on the comments.


End file.
